Rush Tactics
PsiCorps |side2 = Pacific Front |goal1 = Prevent the Pacific Front from deploying the Hailstorms to the Korean war zone Prolong the conflict between China and the Pacific Front |goal2 = Escort the Hailstorms to the front line |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown Korean commander |forces1 = * Basic Soviet-PsiCorps arsenal * Speeder Trikes (reinforcements) |forces2 = * The Hailstorm convoy, in addition of Battle Tortoises and Future Tanks X-0 * Reinforcements for blocking, using most Pacific Front arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Medium |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Rush Tactics is the fifth Epsilon cooperative mission. Background With the Iron Curtain Device from the North Korean border destroyed, Sino-Pacific Front alliance crumbles and the whole Korean DMZ is thrown into disarray. Thanks to Yuri's skillful Proselyte, even though it has limited taskforce from his hands, this still became possible despite the delay of ignition on its own. Through the use of deception tactics, China believes that Pacific Front is responsible for sabotaging their Field Bureau, their Airbase, and their precious Iron Curtain. The war in Korea, while still raging, shifts in nobody's favour. The Chinese will most likely retain their control over the Pacific Front armies in the end. As a response to the on-going war, Pacific Front and their Kanegawa Industries remnants decides to bring its pride in long range combat doctrines; the Hailstorm. With the Hailstorm, several key infrastructures from North Korea can be easily eliminated with its Hailjet and a little bit of ground support coming from its convoys, allowing them to advance and strike from within North Korea. It was a possibility that with this machine, the Pacific Front will be able to destroy Chinese defense lines consisting of Hammer Defenses and drive them away from their countries. Unfortunately, Yuri is aware of the outcome. He responds by deploying additional taskforce deep within South Korea to jeopardize Pacific Front's victory. While the conflict on Korean peninsula continues, several experimental weapons from the North Korean border based from the Iron Curtain are move deep within China, well-hidden from the eyes of its ambitious enemies in order for it to be completed. Events Yuri deployed two more Proselytes carrying their limited taskforce and their Soviet MCVs deep within the South Korean terrain. In order for the ambush to be easier, Yuri designated them on two vital chokepoints; one guarding the bridge and the other atop the convoy's starting route. Their goal was to intercept the Hailstorm artillery division and the rest of the convoy crew to ensure the chaos on Korean peninsula would continue further. Ordering their MCVs to deploy, the Proselytes made haste in building a War Factory and Ore Refineries if needed. However, this would shorten the time to intercept the Hailstorms should they arrive. Few minutes had passed, the convoy arrived. The Proselytes were now building their War Factories to prepare intercepting the Hailstorms, build as many Lasher Tanks as they can. The Proselytes had no other choice but to combine the amount of Lasher Tanks and Flak Troopers that they had in order to suppress the armored convoy as the convoy itself was extremely armed enough to resist punishments. As the convoy was about to approach the base of the Proselyte who was stationed near the bridge where the Hailstorms were crossing, the Proselyte out there deployed Tank Bunkers. Because they had limited money, the other Proselyte lent a hand by constructing additional Tank Bunkers on his position in order for that Proselyte to conserve money and to build additional Lasher Tanks at his disposal. As much as both Proselytes want to end this very quickly, Korean forces sent more reinforcements to handle the bases of two Proselytes but they were all eliminated by their Initiates, Lasher Tanks, Stingers, and Gatling Tanks. Aftermath With the whole Hailstorm artillery division annihilated, Pacific Front has no other choice but to resort into using standard siege weapons coming from Zephyrs, Siege Cadres, and Battle Tortoise; and as well as using precision strike-based tactics from their Black Eagle fighters to resist China. As the war in Korea intensifies, Yuri informs his most trusted Proselyte to advance forward and take several necessary technology that will give birth for the Epsilon Army. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * The number of Future Tanks among the escorts are the least in this difficulty. * 4 more money crates will appear on the map. (money crates in cooperative mode are invalid) Normal * Starting credits: 15000 Mental * Starting credits: 10000 * The number of Future Tanks among the escorts are the most numerous in this difficulty. * 2 Aircraft Carriers will appear from the bottom, and stationed below the bridge near 2nd player's base. zh:兵贵神速 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions